Efficient management of a vehicle fleet typically requires fleet operators to minimize fuel consumption and engine emissions. In particular, as a number of states, cities or other governmental bodies have enacted rules that are intended to limit or restrict idling of vehicles (such as trucks and buses, or vehicles powered by diesel engines) to reduce vehicle emissions. Thus, drivers of the vehicles are instructed (e.g., by posted signs, instructions from fleet or business operators) to minimize excessive engine idling between operations. It is not uncommon, however, to see drivers violate the mandates for minimizing undesirable engine idling. Therefore systems have been developed to monitor idling and thus monitor driver compliance to idling standards.
It is desirable to accurately report idling of a vehicle, while at the same time, minimizing the hardware costs of providing this information to the reporting system. Conventional systems generally fall into one of two categories, (i) an inexpensive and inaccurate method to report idling, or (ii) an expensive and accurate method to report idling.
As example of an inaccurate and inexpensive system, such a system monitors only the operational status of the Ignition-On switch. In such a system, however, if the ignition switch is turned ON and the engine is not running, false idling will be reported. For example, the vehicle operator may turn the ignition switch on so that certain electrical equipment may remain operational or functional.
As an example of a more-accurate and moderately expensive system, such a system monitors both the Ignition-On switch and the battery voltage changes during battery charging cycles. In such a system, if the vehicle's battery is nearing end of life, the detection of the charging voltage change can be inaccurate.
As an example of an accurate and expensive system, such a system monitors the engine's ECU (Engine Control Unit) for engine RPMs. This solution is very expensive to purchase and install. In addition, this solution is also limited to vehicles which have an available ECU connection.
It thus would be desirable to provide a new system, apparatus and device for monitoring the idling status of a vehicle and for reporting such idling status along with methods related thereto. It would be particularly desirable to provide such methods, systems, apparatuses and devices that would be both inexpensive and accurate as to idling detection and reporting in comparison to prior art devices/methods. Such methods, systems, apparatuses and devices preferably would be such that they can be easily adapted for use in new or existing installations as well as not being limited to vehicle engines.